Everything Will Be Just Fine
by Caroline321
Summary: (Does the title suck? sorry) My first Avatar fanfiction! Yes, I know you have probably seen the "Aang is dying and Katara can't do anything about it" scenario in fanfics a thousand times, but here's my take on it. Enjoy!


Katara focused all of her energy into the glowing water in her hands. Hoping, praying, willing it to work.

"Sweetie.." her husband of over 40 years placed his frail hand on top of hers. "I don't think there's anything left you can do…you've done all you could.."

She snapped her head to look at him. "Don't say that. I'm sure if I just focus a little harder I'll be able to—"

The airbender slowly began to sit up.

Katara placed her hands on his shoulders, "Aang, no, lay down. Don't waste your energy."

He ignored her.

Now face-to-face, the Avatar gently placed his hand on his wife's cheek. "Sweetie…I think you and I both know that there's nothing left you can do…I'm a hundred and sixty-six years old, Katara. Being in that iceberg for so long used up a ton of my energy." He gazed sadly at her, knowing that she was struggling to hold back her tears.

"Aang….I can't lose you. Not this early. Don't you remember, we promised to grow old together? We don't even have any grandchildren yet!" The tears were stinging at her eyelids, threatening to spill at any moment.

Aang himself was struggling not to cry. He was determined that her last memory of him would be of him happy and smiling.

"I know. I'm sorry..I don't want to leave this soon either, but that's just the way it has to be. I've lived a happy and full life, and it's all because of you. Even if my life is getting cut a little bit shorter than most, I'm still happy that I got to spend most of it with you."

The tears were now spilling down Katara's face, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. No matter how many she wiped away, more just kept on coming.

Aang hated seeing her cry. He always had. Seeing her upset was one of the worst things for him, and he always tried his best to make her happy again.

But that probably wasn't going to work this time.

"Hey now…," he said softly, "I know it's unfair, and I know it's going to be hard for you, but you'll be alright. You've always been so strong."

She looked up at him with her swollen eyes. "But Aang…how am I going to make it this time? How am I supposed to go on when you're not here anymore? How am I gonna—"

She was interrupted as he pressed his lips softly against hers.

She leaned into his kiss, the tears coming down harder now.

When he slowly pulled away, she spoke again, "I can't lose you..I just can't, Aang.."

Leaning back against the pillows, he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

She crawled over, leaning onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you," he told her. "I love you with all of my heart and every fiber of my being. You've given me enough happiness in these 53 years to last me a thousand lifetimes. And I'll always be thankful."

Katara was sobbing by this point, clutching the fabric of his shirt and burying her face in his shoulder.

The airbender spoke once more, "Hey, come on now. Don't cry…let me see that pretty smile I love so much."

She looked up at him. "How can I possibly smile right now…? The love of my life is dying right in front of me and there's nothing I can do about it!"

He suddenly had an idea. He shifted slightly to the opposite side of the bed, leaning to the desk beside it. As he leaned over, his body was suddenly overcome with a small coughing fit. Katara worriedly rubbed his back until it was over and he waved his hand to dismiss her. Leaning over once more, he grabbed something off of it and kept it concealed in his hand. He smiled at her, "Close your eyes for a second."

She was confused at his strange request, but did it anyway.

"Okay..you can look now."

She opened her eyes to see her husband smiling wide as four marbles spun around each other in his hands, a trick which he had performed many times throughout the years.

She couldn't help it as a smile spread across her features, and she let out a giggle. Even in the darkest of times, he was always able to make her smile.

"I never understood why you always loved that stupid trick so much, Aang."

He laughed, "It's entertaining! Remember the kids used to love it when they were little? And I know you love it too, even though you always rolled your eyes at me." He placed the marbles back onto the desk and moved back to where his wife sat, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her underneath the covers.

He got serious again, "You're gonna be just fine, Katara. I know you will. And don't worry, I'm sure, in one way or another, we'll see each other again someday. You are my forever girl, after all!"

Tears formed fresh in her eyes once more as she snuggled into Aang's chest. "I love you, Aang. So much. Thank you for all the happy memories you've given me..being married to the Avatar could be challenging sometimes, with you constantly away..but it was still worth every second."

Aang's condition worsened over the next few days. Although Katara came to terms with what she knew would be his inevitable death, she couldn't help but fall into a deep depression.

After his passing, she found it harder and harder to go on, but everytime she grasped his favorite marbles in her hand it got easier. She felt his laughter fill her heart. And somehow, she knew everything would be okay.


End file.
